Misunderstanding
by Himawaarii Nara
Summary: Sequel The best gift, kemarin ada kesalahan T T , tentang kesalahan paham Boruto dan Himawari kepada pacar - pacar mereka, Shikadai dan Sarada


**Misunderstanding  
**

 **( Salah Paham)**

 **Ganti Judul  
**

 **Thanks to :**

 **,** **,** **,Byakugan no Hime, Lady Hanabi, Guest**

 **Sequel dari The best gift, jadi lebih baik baca the best gift aja dulu bagi yang belum baca hehehe**

 **Pairing : BoruSara, ShikaHima slight NaruHina**

 **Naruto punya oom Masashi khisimoto seorang, saya hanya seorang author yang minjam Char nya saja heheh**

 **Warning Typo, oc etc**

 **Don't like Don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

Sudah setahun dari ke jadian yang menimpak Boruto dahulu, patung Hokage pun sudah di perbaiki, hubungan Sarada dan Boruto pun masih baik - baik saja

" Baruto.. turunlah, makan malam sudah siap "

Boruto yang berbaring di atas kasurnya beranjak dengan malas

" Iya bu aku kebawah "

Boruto sedang tidak mood hari ini, Sarada tak menemui nya hari ini, Boruto kerumahnya pun, Sarada juga tidak ada di rumah, yang ada malah sensei nya yaitu Sasuke plus tatapan sagar dari Sasuke, yang mengatakan kalau sarada tidak dirumah, lalu dimana dia?

' Kemana sih dia? apa dia selingkuh? '

" Boruto, cepatlah turun, ayah dan himawari sudah menunggu "

" ya "

Dengan sangat malas Boruto beranjak dari kamarnya, ia menunju ke ruang makan keluarganya

" Nii chan~ "

" hn "

Malam itu makan malam keluarga Uzumaki yang sangat jarang berkumpul karna naruto yang sangat sibuk dengan tugas Hokage nya, yang berbeda malam ini adalah Boruto seorang, ia hanya makan dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan orang tuanya atau adiknya seperlunya saja

" Kau kenapa Boruto? "

" Tidak apa tousan "

" Bertengkar dengan sarada ya? "

skak mat Boruto diam saja, pertanyaan ibu nya tepat sasaran, tapi dia tidak bertengkar, hanya saja Boruto bingung, kemana saja sarada

Tak berselang beberapa lama naruto memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan makannya

" Hinata aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit konoha "

" eh? kenapa naruto? "

" aku ingin menengok shikmaru, dia jatuh sakit "

" Kalau begitu aku ikut ya naruto kun "

' Rumah sakit? '

" Itu dia! tousan kau jenius! "

boruto pergi keluar rumah menuju rumah sakit, dia yakin sarada pasti di sana, ya dia yakin sekali, sedangkan 3 orang yang ia tinggalkan tadi sudah yakin siapa yang lagi di bocah kuning itu

* * *

Boruto sudah sampai di rumah sakit, ia mencari - cari ruangan sakura

" Permisi "

" Ah boruto? ada apa? "

" Bibi, apa sarada ada disini? "

Sakura berpikir sejenak

" Tadi ada, tapi sepertinya sudah pulang boruto "

" Begitu ya bibi, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, permisi "

" Ya hati - hati Boruto "

Boruto tertunduk lesu, sudah dari tadi ia mencari Sarada, tapi yang di cari malah menghilang - hilang

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang Boruto tampak lesu, namun wajahnya cerah lagi, sosok yang ia cari akhirnya ketemu, di dekat tokoh Yamanaka, tapi Sarada tidak sendirian, Sarada memegang bunga mawar merah dengan senyuman yang cerah, dan seseorang yang bersama Sarada itu, Boruto sangat tau itu siapa, Shikadai Nara

" itu kan.. shikadai "

Boruto menatap ke arah 2 orang yang sangat ia kenal itu, Sarada dan Shikadai, tampak keduanya berbincang - bincang

' ohh jadi kau ingin menikam mu shikadai? '

Boruto mengeluarkan cengiran setannya keduanya tampak begitu menikmati suasana, dan yang paling membuat Boruto marah adalah, bunga yang di pegang Sarada, siapa lagi kalau bukan manusia nanas yang sangat malas itu yang membelikannya

PLAK

Shikadai merasakan tamparan keras di pipi nya, ia menggosokan pipinya beberapa kali, Sarada yang di samping Shikadai pun hanya meloto, bahkan Boruto pun yang dari jauh tak kalah terkejut, tunggu? Boruto? yap Himawari lah yang menampar pipi Shikadai kuat, gadis 13 tahun itu menatap Shikadai lekat - lekat, lalu dari jauh Boruto melihat (sepertinya) Shikadai terlibat perdebatan dengan Himawari,yang di akhiri kepergian Himawari,Boruto yang tak jauh dari situ pun langsung menghampiri Himawari yang dapat di lihat jelas oleh Sarada atau pun Shikadai

" Boruto?! "

Sarada terkejut dan berjalan mendekati Hinawari atau pun Boruto namun Boruto memberi tanda untuk tidak medekatinya

" Ayo, Himawari "

Boruto mengajak adiknya berjalan menjauhi Sarada mau pun Shikadai, yang di jauhi pun hanya terpaku, menatap kekasih masing - masing berjalan menjauh

* * *

" hwaaaa "

" Sudahla Hima, kita tidak bisa pulang kalau kau terus menangis "

Hinawari menghapus airmata nya walaupun tidak berhasil, perasaannya benar - benar hancur lebur, baru saja Himawari pacaran dengan Shikadai sekitar 3 bulan belakangan ini, namun yang ia dapat justru kencan diam - diamnya Shikadai, dan gadis itu Sarada, hancurlah kedua hati Uzumaki bersaudara ini

" aku benci hwaaaa "

" sudahlah hime "

Boruto mengusap - usap punggung adiknya itu, adiknya yang selalu kuat itu, kini di kelilingi ke sedihan yang mendalam adiknya bahkan sudah masuk Genin elit karna kepintaranya dan kekuatannya

* * *

" Himawari dengan Boruto? "

Hinata menatap dua orang Chunin di hadapannya, Shikadai dan Sarada, dia tau kedua bocah ini ada hubungan dengan anak-anaknya

" Belum pulang, mungkin mereka sedang main "

Sarada mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia yakin sekali kalau Boruto ataupun Himawari sudah salah paham dengan kejadian beberapa puluh menit yang lalu

" Boleh kami menunggu di dalam bibi hinata? "

" Ya tentu "

Hinata menyuruh kedua anak rekan se angkatan nya ini duduk, mereka sudah di anggap anak sendiri oleh hinata.

Hinata pun meninggalkan keduanya untuk membuat sebuah minuman, walau pun mereka anak kecil tapi tetap saja seorang tamu

" Bagaimana ini, Shikadai? "

" Kita tunggu saja mereka pulang "

Shikadai maupun Sarada diam dalam pikirian masing - masing, dia yakin sekali kalau kedua bocah ber klan Uzumaki itu akan segera pulang

" Sarada, Shikadai, ini minumannya "

" baik bi "

Sarada maupun Shikadai meminum minuman dari Hinata, sedangkan sang nyonya Hokage hanya melihat mereka berdua, Hinata perna muda, tentu saja ia langsung tau ada yang tidak beres antara mereka berempat

" Sarada, Shikadai, kalian sedang bertengkar dengan Bolt dan Hima?"

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya saling berpandang, lalu melihat ke arah Hinata, dan menganggukan kepala mereka

" Hihi, kalian lucu sekali, memangnya kenapa? "

Lagi - lagi Sarada dan Shikadai saling bertatapan, mengisyaratkan siapa yang akan berbicara, dan jadilah Sarada yang berbicara

" Um.. begini bi, sepertinya Boruto dan Himawari salah paham bi "

" benarkah? "

" Ya, mungkin mereka berpikir kam- "

Belum selesai Sarada mrnyelesaikan ucapanya, mereka mendengar ada yang pulang, lalu mereka menoleh ke arah pintu rumah

" Ibu! aku pulang! "

" Kak yang benar itu kami pulang dong "

Himawari dan Boruto pun menoleh ke arah ibu mereka, tapi mereka juga sadar ibu mereka sedang tidak sendiri ada 2 orang disana, Boruto dan Himawari pun terdiam, dan tentu saja 2 oranh itu adalah Sarada dan Shikadai, mereka juga terpaku di tempat, Hinata yang memyadari itu cepat - cepat menarik ke 2 anaknya ke dekat mereka bertiga

" Sarada, Shikadai bagaimana kita pindah keruang keluarga saja? "

Hinata mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya, sedangkan Boruto sudah merontah - rontah dari tangan ibunya, ia ingin lari saja

" Ayo "

Shikadai maupun Sarada hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti langkah ibu negara mereka

Seampainya di ruang keluarga, Hinata melepas tangan kedua anaknya, Hinata pun memilih untuk pergi dan memberi alasan kepada mereka ber 4 bahwa ia ingin mandi

" Baik bibi

" A-APA? "

Sarada dan Shikadai memandang kedua Uzumaki bersaudara itu, sedangkan yang di pandang, membalas pandangan itu seperti berkata Ngapain-kalian-disini!

Shikadai yang paling pintar pun langsung angkat bicara, ia tak ingin ini semua semakin berbelit - belit dan merepotkannya

" Kalian itu salah paham "

" Salah paham?! kalian jalan berdua, dan bahkan Sarada membawa 2 buket bunga, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan kau yang membelinya! "

Himawari berbicara sinis, hanya matanya saja yang menoleh kelelaki itu, sedangkan wajahnya masih menatap lusur

" Ya, memang aku yang membelo bunga yang di tangan Sarada, tapi itu bukan untuk Sarada "

" Ha?! lalu untuk siapa?! "

Boruto sudah naik pitam, baginya Shikadai terlalu terbelit - belit menjelaskannya

" Itu untuk Paman dan Kakek shikadai "

Sekarang Sarada angkat bicara, ia tak ingin berlarut - larut dalam masalah ini

" A-apa?! "

Boruto dan Himawari pun terkejut, tak sampai di pikiran mereka kalau 2 orang itu akan mengunjungi paman dan kakek yang telah wafat

" Dan karna kalian juga kami tidak jadi berkunjung, merepotkan "

Boruto dan Himawari pun menundukan kepala mereka, mereka benar - benar malu, apa lagi Himawari yang sudah bertengkar hebat di tengah jalan

" Maafkan kami "

Mereka menunduk kepala mereka, sedangkan Sarada maupun Shikadai memaklumkan itu, tak berselang lama Hinata kembali

" Bagaimana? apa masih ada masalah? "

keempat orang yang ditanya itupun menggeleng mantap, Hinata tersenyum simpul, lalu mengusap kepala Sarada dan Shikadai, sedangkan ke dua orang yang di usap itu pun tersipu malu

" Bibi tau Kalian berdua pasti ingin berbincang lebih lama bersama Boruto dan Hinawari, tapi sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kalian pulang, nanti orang tua kalian mencemaskan kalian "

Sarada dan Shikadai pun memgangguk mereka bersiap untuk pulang, namun Boruto dan Himawari bersikeras ingin mengantar mereka bedua

" Baiklah, ibu pikir ayah kalian juga butuh jengukan "

jadilah malam itu Hinata, Boruto dan Hinawari memutuskan mengantar mereka, dan selanjutnya mengujungi kantor Hokage , Hinata yakin sekali suaminya itu belum makan, Shikadai yang ditawarkan untuk ikut menjenguk Shikamaru itu pun menolak

* * *

Di kantor Hokage

" Ayahhh "

Himawari yang paling bersemangat memasuki kantor hokage pertama kali , disusul Boruto dan Hinata

" hima, bolt "

Shikamaru yang hanya bisa memnadangi kerluarga Uzumaki itupun memandang ke arah bingkai di meja kerjannya, Dua orang sosok yang ia rindukan, Temari dan Shikadai

" Paman "

Shikamaru pun memandang kearah sumber suara, ia menangkap itu himawari

" Shikamaru kalau ingin pulang, pulanglah, aku rasa aku bisa membantu naruto "

Hinata menatap shikamaru

" Ta-tapi aku- "

" Pulanglah, ini perintah Hokage "

Shikamaru pun akhirnya berjalan keluar kantor hokage itu, namun langkahnya terhenti mendengar ucapan Himawari

" Hati - Hati ayah mertua "

Shikamaru dan Naruto yang tidak tau hubungan antara Shikadai maupun Himawari memandang hinata

" Tidak ada apa - apa "

shikamari pun berjalan meninggalkan keluarga Uzumaki itu, walaupun ia benar - benar penasaran

* * *

" Aku mencintaimu Naruto "

Naruto pun merasa pipinya panas, ia menatap kedua anaknya yang sudah tertidur di sofa

" Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata "

Hinata pun tersenyum lembut, akhirnya adega itu pun berakhir dengan adegan lain, wajah Naruto dan Hinata mendekat dan semakin dekat, hingga bibir mereka bertemu, mereka merasakan sensasi dari ciuman itu, tampa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang kini terbangun, menyaksikan adegan itu , namun karna ingin menghargai pripasi orangtuanya sosok itu kembali memejamkan matanya.

' Suatu saat nanti kita juga pasti seperti itu, Sarada '

 _END_

Yepiiii selesai juga sequel dari The best Gift hehehe, bagaimana? agak ngacok ya? emang ngacok kayaknya dari dulu hahaahha

maafkan masih banyak Typo dan sebagainya huhu tapi gak apa hehehe doakan aku ya, aku udah kelas 12 SMA ni heheheh

Akhir kata

 _Salam Hangat_

 _Himawaarii Nara_


End file.
